What I Want You To See
by Phantom Sin
Summary: He was never perfect. Labled with such travesty we see how he cloaks his sorrows behind his glasses which are yet to be mended. Here are his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: What I Want You To See

**AN:** Hi! It's been too long. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Credit goes to J.K.R. Cheers!

* * *

What I Want You To See

 **~o0o~**

I want to show you I can be what you want me to be.  
But you don't see how much I'm trying.  
You only see what you want to see.  
What am I to do if I cannot give what you want.

-0-

My only wish is to be who I am.  
Not perfect like everyone believes.  
I am broken but you can't see.  
I am lonely but you can't see.  
I want love and attention that only a family can give  
but I don't get because you can't see past the glass and into the pain within.

-0-

I wish you would uderstand what I'm going through,  
the struggle, the strive to just be.  
You don't know what it like to have no one who can be there for me and listen.  
I don't just talk to hear myself.

-0-

I want you to see there is a little boy who just wants to be understood,  
heard and not be mocked for being himself.  
What do I have to do for you to notice me once?  
How can I show you that I am more than a pompous who thinks only of himself.  
I have feelings like others and do worry, care and love.

-0-

I am not perfect, I am not all good  
but I'm definitely material enough to be a brother who favours his family more than either one of you will know.  
I want to show you I can be what you want me to be,  
if only you'll sit down and listen.  
Watch and see that I can be like everyone else  
happy and whole without sorrows that crawl all over my body and eat me from the inside,  
creating a huge hole.


	2. Chapter 2: Void

**AN:** Hi, Hope you enjoy this. It's something that's been on my mind. Thought I'd upload it. :)

 **Disclaimer:** The usual. Characters belong to none other than, BAM! J.K.R

* * *

Void

 **~o0o~**

There is a void I cannot break.  
There is a hole in my heart that I cannot conceal.  
I want you to see what you are doing to me.  
I'm becoming someone I don't want to be.  
Help me, help me before it gets too late.

-0-

There won't be room to think or take a brake.  
I am playing with fire and it's gone too far hot.  
Where are you?  
I'm beginning to burn.

-0-

Come on, come on run faster.  
This burn is not going to fade on its own.  
It's been made to stay and scar.  
Oh dear! What do I do?  
My heart has gone rotten  
and there is nothing I can do.

-0-

Endure I must,  
to become the person that is demanded of me.  
I know where I'll be is on my own,  
to face the battles I have no doubt lost.  
Come to me I am of need,  
to fill the empty space within.

-0-

I have gone too far  
and have lost the remnants of what it's like to live,  
to feed what is left of a beating heart.  
I don't think there is much hope for me,  
for I given into the evil residing in my mind  
and come apart bit by bit.

-0-

Hello? Is anyone there?  
I have come to see, what the noise is.  
I don't believe this!  
Someone has come wondering.  
I see now what it is.  
Knock, knock goes the doors to my heart.

-0-

There is a message.  
My heart sinks.  
There is nothing like a void that is black with no beauty.


	3. Chapter 3: Torn

**AN:** Hi, this is open to interpretation and a huge thank you for the follows, faves and reviews. Truely grateful! Hope you enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer:** HP belongs to my number one favourite J.K.R! XO

* * *

Torn

 **~o0o~**

I have a heart that is old.  
Over time it has grown cold.  
Why are you like this? I'm told.  
You're not the same person as pure as gold.  
How can I explain it to them?  
This is a heart that is torn.

-0-

Time has become my companion.  
It does not matter to me what's their opinion.  
I can bravely say I am my own champion.  
I know others say it's simply a notion.  
But they don't know how it's been like.  
How much I have had my heart torn.

-0-

You say you've only seen glimpses of me.  
I don't know why you can't see.  
Whenever I am around you decide to flee.  
I know if I tell you, you'll disagree.  
You don't know do you,  
what you've done.  
I've had my heart torn open.  
It can't be undone.

-0-

Why are you here?  
I've been on my own all this time.  
From the beginning till the end of my prime.  
What is it you say when I dine?  
Be the best, make sure you shine.  
Still, you don't know what that's done to me.  
It's ripped my heart and torn it forever.

-0-

Stop, don't come any closer.  
There's nothing like being a loser.  
What do you know, you'll believe it's a rumour.  
It has nothing to do with being a late bloomer.  
See, I knew you'd find a way to use humour.  
That's it, I've had enough.  
I can't have my heart torn anymore.  
It's bleeding out to the core.

-0-

I'll have it said once more.  
This is a heart that is torn.


	4. Chapter 4: Rain

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews. You are awsome people. Interpret as you like. Hope you enjoy! XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or it's characters. :)

* * *

Rain

 **~o0o~**

There is a boy.  
I want you to see.  
With horn-rimmed glasses.  
And an upright pose.  
He's waiting for you.  
Patiently.  
Wishing you'd look through the rain.  
Just one glance.  
Okay.

-0-

It's not hard to see.  
I'm standing right here.  
With red hair.  
Take your time.  
It won't take long.  
I know you'll find me through the rain.  
Even though I know it can get blurry.

-0-

Why do you choose to ignore?  
What's there in front of you.  
Look at me.  
I'm no one else.  
I'm just another Weasley.  
Quick, you need to hurry.  
Before the rain can get too heavy.

-0-

I am here.  
You are here.  
There should be no confusion.  
I'm looking at you.  
Your looking at me.  
Then why do you refuse to see reason.  
I'm here, with you.  
Soaking wet.  
The rain is steadily rising.

-0-

What's the matter with you?  
Don't you recognise me.  
I'm your son.  
Percy Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5: Cave

**Disclaimer:** I don't HP or its characters.

* * *

Cave

 **o0o**

A beat.

An echo.

My whisper.

My shout.

An anguish,

like I have never endured.

Threatening to take me under,

to my cave.

-0-

A wish, unfulfilled.

A dream, incomplete.

I sniffle.

I cry.

Alone.

By myself.

A stranger,

to everyone.

I'm choking.

Barely breathing.

The cave is my only escape.

It swallows me whole.

-0-

Invisible.

Unavailable for the people that know me,

except for myself.

I can't count on anyone.

It's taken me too long to reach here.

I need to follow what my head tells me.

My heart merely knows the sorrows,

raw and marked.

With a dozen scars that have been inflicted on me

and are yet to be healed.

A cave is the only thing for me.

Silence, my favourite companion.

Its company unquestioned.

-0-

It's like I'm a butterfly.

So far up.

A tiny speck in the sky.

A thousand like me,

not missed.

Just a pretty thing to gawk at.

I draw close,

hoping someone will see me.

But I'm left disappointed.

A piece of scrap.

No one takes notice.

I dive to my cave.

The only place where I'm wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: Joker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Joker

 **~o0o~**

You'd think, after all these years

I would get used to it.

But nobody knows.

It's hidden.

Out of sight.

Out of mind.

It's become a second skin.

I am a joker.

-0-

I walk around.

People notice me.

They look at me.

I feel like it's branded on my forehead,

all in big black capital letters.

THE JOKER

-0-

I'm tired.

I'm wary.

I keep to myself,

I don't want to be the butt

of everyone's jokes.

It's been poor.

As I'm already known as the joker.

-0-

It's no surprise.

I'm being followed,

something nasty is on their heads.

Their intentions are clear.

When it's time, I'm going to be ready to bolt.

I don't want to be called a joker.

-0-

Lay low, don't talk to anyone.

As I walk down the hall,

people are whispering, laughing.

I'm confused.

Out of the crowd,

someone points at my back.

There's a label.

JOKER!

everyone yells.


End file.
